The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Interactive computer systems implementing a virtual environment may include, but are not limited to, virtual reality (VR) systems, augmented reality systems, gaming systems, etc. For example only, VR systems provide a visual and audio representation of a three dimensional (3D) VR environment to a user. In some examples, the VR environment corresponds to a gaming environment. A VR system may provide the visual representation of the VR environment using a display, a headset incorporating a display, etc.
The user may interact with the VR environment or other type of interactive computer system using a one or more controller devices. Controller devices include, but are not limited to, handheld (i.e., remote) controllers, gloves or other wearable devices, etc. configured to communicate with the VR system. For example, the controller devices may provide indications of respective positions (e.g., 6 degree-of-freedom, or 6-DOF, positions) of the controller devices to the VR system. The position indications may further indicate positions, orientations, movements, etc. of the respective hands holding the controller devices. In some examples, the VR system implements optical tracking to determine positions and movements of the controller devices. In this manner, the user is able to interact with (e.g., provide inputs to) the VR environment. The controller devices may also include other input mechanisms, such as buttons, touchpads, trackpads, etc. for receiving user inputs and causing further interaction with the VR environment.